5 Times Burt Knew He Loved Kurt More Than Anyone
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: Five times Burt knew he loved Kurt more than anyone, and one time he knew someone else did. PUCKURT ONESHOT


**AN: ****This is a sappy sweet story, yeah, I know, not what you expected. Oh, by the way, at the end there is **_**PUCKURT!**_** Don't like, don't read. And if you do read it and don't like it BECAUSE of the puckurt, don't tell me, cause you made the choice to read, I didn't make it for you.**

**Also, thanks to **Lovefremione **for catching my spelling error, I fixed it **

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I don't so I won't.**

* * *

**Five Times Burt Knew He Loved Kurt More Than Anyone**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel~ One Hour Old**

Staring through the glass window pane at the tiny body hooked up to so many different machines Burt Hummel felt love well up from somewhere deep inside.

His son had been born a month and a half premature, but he was fully developed. No missing fingers or toes. He was perfect as far as Burt was concerned. When Katherine's labor had started they had been concerned, but everything had turned out fine.

The only concern the doctors had was if his lungs were fully developed and that his heart was pumping efficiently, but even this looked promising. The machines were a precaution and they wanted to hold onto him until he gained some weight, but he was perfect.

Burt had known this the moment the doctors had handed him over. Kurt had fit in one of his hands and stared up at him. Then his little fingers wrapped themselves around his thumb and Burt knew nothing could ever make him believe that Kurt was anything less than perfect. Then the doctors had whisked Kurt away and Burt hadn't been able to hold him since.

He moved back towards Katherine's room, but not without one last look at his son lying in a room where Burt couldn't be. Yes. His son was perfect.

When he arrived back in his wife's room he stood outside the open door and just looked at her. Katherine was asleep and looked so peaceful, and a little different without the prominent baby bump that had led her everywhere for seven and a half months.

Looking at her lying there Burt finally understood what everyone else had meant when they said having a baby changed things. He always knew everything would get busier and more difficult. That Kurt would overwhelm his entire life, but he hadn't realized Kurt would become his life. Burt had never imagined he would ever love someone more than Katherine, but the moment Kurt had looked at him that had changed.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel~ Three Years Old**

It was hard for Burt to even compare the three year old Kurt with how he had been at birth. He was vibrant, healthy, and had a clear idea of exactly what he wanted.

Which is why Burt found himself in the middle of the shoe section of Macy's staring from one pair of small heels to another. He must have looked very confused because one of the store employees walked up to him and asked if he needed some help.

"Yeah, actually. I'm…um…looking for a pair of sensible heels, I think is what they're called," Burt answered sheepishly, taking his hat off and rubbing his head.

"Oh, I think I can help you with that. Are they for your little girl?"

"No, they're for my son actually. It's all he wants for his birthday," Burt replied with a shrug, placing his hat back on his head.

When Burt had first asked Kurt what he wanted for his birthday his son had scrunched up his little face in thought before answering, "I want a pair of sens'ble heels like Mommy's!"

Needless to say that was not what Burt had been expecting, if anything he thought Kurt might want a toy truck, or some toy tools, or something a normal three year old boy would want. But then there wasn't anything _normal _about Kurt. He had been different from the moment he was born. While he loved his dad he had always been a Momma's boy, and followed her around like a puppy.

Katherine had looked at Burt with concern when Kurt had made his request, but it wasn't necessary. Burt had been aware for a while that Kurt wasn't exactly like other little boys, and that a little girl might not be in Kurt's funeral.

And that was how Burt ended up here, in the middle of Macy's having an awkward conversation with a store employee. Of course it was all worth it when Kurt opened his present on his birthday and squealed in excitement before hurling himself at Burt and wrapping his arms around his dad's knees and screaming, "Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Burt swung Kurt up into his arms and hugged him back, knowing that nothing could ever make him love his baby boy less.

* * *

**Kurt~ Eight Years Old**

It was a cold day, and the ground seemed frozen beneath their shoes. Kurt held tight to his father's hand, and Burt felt his heart heavy. The past year had been one of the most difficult he could remember, and today all of that pain just seemed doubled.

They were surrounded by friends and family on this cold winter day. All gathered to witness the laying to rest of Katherine Hummel. Dead before her time.

Burt felt a shudder run up his arm and looked down. Kurt had silent tears running down his face and his shoulders shook in an attempt to keep his sobs from escaping his mouth. Burt knelt down to his son's level and wrapped his arms around Kurt. When he felt Kurt reciprocate his action he stood back up with his son in his arms and held Kurt as the pastor continued.

With Kurt's face pressed against his neck Burt could feel the warmth of his tears as they streamed down his cheeks, soaking the collar of Burt's suit. The raw emotion pouring from his son made Burt's throat constrict and the tears he had been fighting all day welled up in his eyes.

As the pastor wrapped up what he was saying Burt watched as people began to walk by the casket saying their goodbyes. Kurt's shudders started to slow, but his arms tightened even more around Burt's neck.

When the final person walked away from the gravesite Burt, with Kurt in his arms, moved towards the casket. They stood there for what seemed like hours but what could have only been minutes before Burt finally broke down.

He started sobbing, and Kurt slid out of his arms and wrapped himself around his father's legs. Burt couldn't hold in the words that flew out of his mouth, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Katherine. I don't know if we can do this without you. Oh god…I don't know what we'll do…"

Kurt hugged Burt's legs tighter, causing him to lean down and pick his son up again. The two stood there and stared down at the woman who was so important to them. And as he held his son Burt knew he was holding the only important person in his life anymore. He couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down his face.

* * *

**Kurt~ Fifteen Years Old**

Kurt tried to sneak into the house without letting his dad know he was home, but Burt must have had some sort of super radar and knew right away his son was home. He didn't say anything to alert Kurt to his knowledge, but stood up and walked to the laundry room where Kurt was shrugging out of his shirt.

The smell immediately hit Burt's nose, it was like the time their dog had gotten into the garbage can and ripped it open, scattering the contents around the yard. _What is that smell? _Then it hit him as he saw the yellow stain on the back of Kurt's shirt. The smell was his son, and not one he emitted by choice. Then he saw Kurt's back.

A bruise spread over Kurt's shoulder blades, standing out against his pale skin in a way that was extremely disturbing. He cleared his throat, causing Kurt to jump and spin to face him, holding his shirt in front of him like a shield. Burt watched as a noodle slid from Kurt's hair to the ground and red colored his vision.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, barely managing to keep from yelling. Kurt cringed and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that! I can see that something clearly happened. Now tell me."

"…Alright, but you can't freak out, okay?"

"I make no promises."

"Well, I was walking into the building when a couple of jocks kind of jumped me…and they threw me in the dumpster…" Kurt said slowly, with a lot of hesitation in his voice. Burt felt very cold all of a sudden.

"They threw you in the dumpster?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, but quickly added, "But don't freak out, okay. It's not a big deal. It was probably just a one time thing!"

"I'm going to _kill _them." Burt hissed.

"You can't do that dad!" Kurt screeched, his voice climbing even higher because of his distress, "Just let it go, please!" The last word ended with a sob and Burt watched as his son just crumbled in front of him. He pulled him close and held him as tears racked his body.

_He's just a little boy, _Burt thought, _Why would anyone do this to my little boy? _He held his son, and felt helpless, because as much as he loved him he knew he couldn't do anything to make this stop.

* * *

**Kurt~ Eighteen Years Old**

It had been a hard journey, but Burt was relieved they had made it to this point. Relieved and sad at the same time. As he watched Kurt walk across that stage to receive his diploma he was so proud of his boy, he had come through so much. That was where the relief came from, that they had made it, that no matter what the close-minded people of this small town threw at them, from holy water to attempted exorcisms, they had made it through.

But his baby boy was leaving him. He was graduating high school and going to college in New York.

The drive home was a quiet one, and when they entered the house and Burt saw Kurt's bags packed and waiting by the door he felt his throat close up. It was almost time. Tomorrow he would drive Kurt to New York, where they would say good bye for an undetermined period of time. Kurt may not start college for a while, but he wanted to get out of Lima as soon as possible. No matter what that meant.

He tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about it all through dinner and the going away party they held at the house for Kurt and his friends. But it stared back at him from next to the door. Everything was packed and waiting for Kurt when he walked out the door and into the rest of his life

Burt walked back up to his bedroom, he didn't want to have to think about this. He could still hear Kurt and his friends laughing downstairs so he turned on the TV in the bedroom and stared at it mindlessly. All he could think about was Kurt leaving tomorrow.

Burt didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered noises from downstairs reaching his ears, and the television droning, but after that nothing. Then next thing he knew it was morning, and his alarm was going off next to his ear. He could make out the noises of Kurt moving around downstairs, no doubt double checking that he had everything before they left.

Burt closed his eyes, _Maybe if I go back to sleep this will all be a dream and Kurt will be five again and we won't have to worry about this. _An especially loud bang denied that idea, and Burt groaned, rolling out of bed and getting dressed before he headed downstairs.

As he walked into the kitchen he could literally see Kurt vibrating in excitement. The rest of the day passed by the same way. Burt was solemn as they loaded up the car and headed down to New York. Kurt, on the other hand, was bouncy and bright. His voice was cheerful and filled the car as he talked about how excited he was to _finally _be going to New York. Burt couldn't bring himself to give anything more than the occasional grunt of agreement.

When they pulled up in front of the apartment building where Kurt would be staying Burt turned to look at his son, "Well," he began gruffly, "I guess this is it." Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you," he whispered. Burt hugged him back.

"I love you too, more than you know."

* * *

**And The One Time He Knew Someone Else Did**

* * *

**Kurt~ Twenty-Six Years Old**

When he heard about Kurt getting a boyfriend Burt wasn't very surprised. After all Kurt had been dating on and off since he got to college. But hearing that Kurt wanted his dad to meet his boyfriend was surprising, that hadn't happened yet. Then he met him, and shut the door in his face. Kurt walked past him frowning at him in that way he did, and opened the door to let a surprised Noah "Puck" Puckerman into their house. _This is just a phase, _Burt reminded himself as he shook Noah's hand, _A very bad, very misguided phase. But a phase nonetheless._

They sat through a very awkward dinner. Conversation was very stilted as Puck tried to say the right thing, Burt grunted and looked threatening, and Kurt tried to smooth things over. Overall it could have been worse, but not by much. As Puck left Kurt started to go out the door to say goodbye, but Burt pulled him back in, shutting the door in Puck's face as Kurt smiled sheepishly. Once he was sure Puck was gone he spun to face Burt.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked harshly. Burt glared back at his son.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" He bellowed, "You're dating NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

"DAD! I am twenty-one! I can make my own choices about who I date! I don't even live here anymore! I just wanted you to meet who I was dating. I _care _about him, and he cares about me. He's changed dad. Living in New York has really changed him, I wish you would just realize that."

They were at a standoff. Kurt wasn't willing to stop seeing Puck, and Burt wasn't ready to accept that Puck had changed. Things were tense, but Burt kept reminding himself it was just a phase Kurt was going through. _Just a phase._

Four years later Burt had to admit it wasn't just a phase as he stared at a nervous Noah Puckerman. He listened incredulously as Noah stammered out a question he never thought he would hear.

"I-I w-was…I-I mean I-I want t-to ask you for your p-permission to ask K-Kurt for his h-hand in marriage."

Burt couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

"I want to marry your son," Puck blurted out. Burt just looked at him in disbelief. "Look sir, I love your son. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And he loves me. I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but that doesn't change how I feel about Kurt. I'm going to ask either way, but I want your blessing."

Burt stared at the young man in front of him and had to admit, yes, Noah Puckerman was no longer the punk he was in high school. He had grown up. Burt rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know you love him. In all honesty I didn't expect you to last a month, let alone four years. And I know Kurt loves you. I don't want to stand in the way of his happiness."

"I would do anything for Kurt, if I needed to I would die for him," Puck blurted out. Burt smiled as he said that and he saw so much of himself in Puck for a moment.

"You know, when I first started dating Katherine, Kurt's mom, her parents hated me," Burt began, surprising both of them, "They didn't believe I was good for her. I was just some dumb jock and she was their perfect angel. In their opinion it was a match made in hell. But Katherine believed in me. Even when I asked for their permission they said no, but Katherine didn't care. She said she still wanted to marry me. That she saw something they didn't. So a month later we got married at the courthouse. It was the best decision of my life, I haven't regretted it yet. But she didn't talk to her parents ever again. I don't want that to happen to Kurt. We're both pig-headed and stubborn."

"I wouldn't let him just cut his ties with you, you're all he has left," Puck told Burt, making him smile.

"You wouldn't have had a choice," Burt informed him, "Kurt's just like his mother, once he makes a decision he sticks with it, for better or worse. But we don't have to worry about that, because you have my blessing. Ask Kurt to marry you. And if he says yes bring him back here and we'll celebrate it."

He didn't see Puck back for a week, and when he did there was a smile on his face and the words, "Break out the champagne, we're getting married!" Burt smiled and ushered them into the house. Kurt wouldn't stop babbling and glowing, and Puck couldn't stop grinning. Burt knew he made the right decision.

A year later Burt watched his son flit around the room as he worried about everything, "Do you think everything is prepared? I haven't looked at the chapel! What if someone went in there last night and replaced all the roses with daisies! Oh god!" Burt couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt, sit down," and like the obedient child Kurt has always been he sat down, "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be perfect. You are going to walk down the aisle, you and Noah are going to get married, and you two are going to live happily ever after."

"Right-Oh my GOD NOAH!" Kurt screeched, jumping up, "What if he doesn't show up? What if he regrets asking me to marry him? What if-"

"Stop right there," Burt interrupted Kurt mid-rant, "I was just out there and I saw Noah. He was freaking out just like you are. I don't think he's going anywhere." Kurt smiled at his dad.

"Thank you," he sniffled as his eyes filled with tears, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"You're welcome, and stop crying," Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug, "You're going to make me cry, and that just isn't manly." Kurt giggled tearfully and smiled at his dad.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A knock sounded at the door, and the wedding planner ducked her head in, "It's time."

It was one of the hardest things he's ever done, walking Kurt down the aisle, giving him away. But looking at Noah, who was grinning at Kurt, his eyes shining with love, and Burt knew it would be okay. He knew Noah loved Kurt more than anyone else did in that moment. And then they were at the end of the aisle, standing next to Noah, and Burt was giving Kurt to this man, this man who loved his son more than anything. And he let Kurt go.

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review. I love hearing the readers' thoughts.**

**~Scarlet Letters**


End file.
